warriorstriviafandomcom-20200214-history
Brightheart
Brightheart is a white she-cat with ginger patches along her back, a ginger tail,Forest of Secrets, page 62 one blue eye,Night Whispers, page 7, a missing eye, a shredded ear and thick,The Sight, page 7 soft fur.Dawn, page 29Hollyleaf Kit *In Into the Wild Brightkit is born to Frostfur along with her brothers and sister, Cinderkit, Brackenkit, and Thornkit, although their names aren't mentioned. *She and her brothers and sister go missing and everyone thinks Yellowfang had stolen them. *The real culprit is actually Clawface, who also killed Spottedleaf. *A group of ShadowClan cats along with a patrol of ThunderClan cats rescues the four kits from the SadowClan camp. *In Fire and Ice two of her siblings, Brackenpaw and Cinderpaw, are made apprentices. *It is unknown why Thornkit and Brightkit were not made apprentices and their siblings were. *In Forest of Secrets ''Brightkit becomes an apprentice, Brightpaw, along with her brother Thornpaw. *Brightkit is calm during her ceremony, but her wiskers are shown twitching with exciment when she recieves her mentor. Apprentice *Whitestorm becomes Brightpaw's mentor. *Sandstorm mentions that Brightpaw and Thornpaw went out hunting with their mentors. *When Fireheart is temporarily demoted to an apprentice she and Thornpaw stare at Firestar when he enters the apprentice den as if they don't believe what the are seeing. *She is seen wrestling with Thornpaw after the Clan recovers from the shock of Graystripe's kits. *In ''Rising Storm Fireheart thinks she is hunting well. *He asks her if she took her catch to the elders and she assures him she did, hoping it was the right thing. *When Bluestar asks Fireheart where Whitestorm is Fireheart tells her he is out training Brightpaw. * Since Bluestar made Cloudtail a warrior which, in the eyes of Brightpaw and Swiftpaw, was unfair to the other apprentices Swiftpaw made a plan to become warriors by finding out what was living at Snakerocks, which only Brightpaw would join. *It turned out that a vicious pack of dogs where living there. *First, there was only one visible dog, then the rest came out. *Brightpaw saw Swiftpaw fighting like LionClan. Then, he climbed a tree but she saw a dog grab him and pull him to the ground. He was killed by the dogs. *Brightpaw was then slammed against a rock and everything went dark. *She awoke three moon-rises later in Cinderpelt's den. *Cinderpelt had heard her calling pack, pack, kill, kill in her dreams. *Brightpaw couldn't see anything on one side. She had lost an eye and an ear. *Bluestar gave Brightpaw her warrior name, Lostface, on Cloudtail's request for her to have her name. *Bluestar used her name to show that StarClan no longer cared about ThunderClan. *She moved to the elder's den for a while. *After losing an eye she needed special training to become a warrior again, which Cloudtail was willing to give to her. Warrior Other Ranks Queen *Brightheart gives birth to Whitekit who later gains the warrior name, Whitewing. *She later gives birth to Amberkit, Snowkit, and Dewkit. Family *Brightheart's mother is Frostfur. *Brightheart's father is Unknown. *Brightheart's sister is Cinderpelt. *Brightheart's brother's are Thornclaw and Brackenfur. Errors *She was once accidentally mistaken for Briarlight.The Forgotten Warrior, page 117 *It was mentioned that she rolled her eyes, despite only having one.Sunset, page 111 *She was accidentally called white with tortoiseshell patches instead of white with ginger patches.Dawn, page 29 *She was shown as flecked cat, instead as patched.The Lost Warrior, page 11 *She was shown with amber eyes.Cats of the Clans, page 27 *She was shown as a solid color grayscale cat in Yellowfang's Secret.Yellowfang's Secret, manga Miscellaneous References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cats Category:Female